Dominoes
by Okkusenman
Summary: This was wrong, both of them knew it was wrong. Takatsuki x Saori, slight Fumiya x Saori and Nitori x Saori.


Post-series, both are at least 18. Takatsuki is living as a woman but starting to identify as male again. I need to write HM fanfics more because I have so many ideas and headcanons..

I'm the worst fan, eh? Smutty Hourou Musuko fics? It's a taboo but they aren't little kids anymore and Shimura's works aren't usually SFW anyway. This is more T but I'm putting it in the M section because it's borderline lime. As is usual with my fics I probably lost the feel near the end. Writing endings is hard.

This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. They shouldn't be doing this, he knew this, but he felt so out of control. Everything was hazy and dream-like.

_"She has a boyfriend already. She's dating someone."_

The words blurred in his head as Saori pushed into him harder, eyes shut tightly and fists clutched to his chest. Her kisses trailed along his jawline. Takatsuki's skin felt like it was on fire and he could feel the sweat sticking to his binder.

This was so weird. Takatsuki wasn't used to this feeling, this feeling of... Arousal? He knew about sex from an academic standpoint but had no experience with it. He'd never even... Touched himself. Takatsuki admitted in the past he had felt the awkward throbbing or a uncomfortable warmth but was either too naive or simply refused to pay attention to it. But right now he couldn't ignore the wetness becoming more and more noticeable between his thighs. It was embarrassing.

Takasuki choked back a gasp when Saori's eyes suddenlys opened. Cheeks flushed, eyes half opened. She was undeniably gorgeous. And she wasn't his. He was that boy's, that man's... The guy with the glasses whose name escaped him.

"Takatsuki..."

It came out more desperate than she would have liked but this was not the time or place to care. Her pale, thin fingers went to work on his shirt's buttons. Takatsuki had gone back to the boyish style he had worn before - though his hair still hung in a messy, medium length cut - and as much as she hated it Saori couldn't deny the androgyny turned her on. For as long as she could remember she always admired androgyny. It's what made her so interested in Nitori as a child.

Nitori.. Saori swallowed back the memories. Nitori had left for college months ago. Nitori brought back so many agonizing memories and yet so many precious ones. How was he.. She? Nitori was an adult now, maybe he was living as a woman like had wanted for the entirety of the time Saori had known him. She didn't understand any of these gender issues. Did Takatsuki still want to be a boy? Did it hurt her (him?) to be in this situation?

Saori was brought back to the present by a moan. Her eyes met with Takatsuki's own wide, milky brown ones. She had barely noticed his shirt was now unbuttoned and she had moved south. Hands on his buckle, everything seemed to slow down. Did she want this? What about Fumiya?

"C-Chib-"

Takatsuki couldn't finish his sentence. Saori's lips pressed against his hard enough she knew it would bruise. Explaining this to her boyfriend would be difficult but that wasn't a problem for now.

Yes, she wanted this. She craved him. She didn't know for how long she had longed for Takatsuki but it had been present since at least high school. This wasn't in her plans - Saori had wanted to ignore these feelings and hoped they'd disappear with time - but being so close and so alone with Takatsuki.. It set her off.

She took note of the tight, black material constricting his breasts but could only bother to wonder how hard it would be to get off.

His binder felt painfully tight on his chest. Was it really that warm? Takatsuki struggled to remember what day it was, or even the month, but he swore it was late autumn.

The lithe, long haired woman removed her dress with ease exposing more of herself to Takatsuki than she had in years. Her bra matched her underwear. They were a dark black and the fashion savvy side of Takatsuki - damn all those years of modeling - couldn't help but note the laces and other little details. They fit Saori in that awkward, moody yet beautiful way.

A thought passed through Takatsuki's head at that moment. She seemed so eager, so knowledgeable about this situation. It couldn't have been her first time.

"_Of course it's not. She's been dating that guy for years._"

The thought of someone else being with Chiba, touching Chiba in such an intimate way and seeing her so vulnerable, sent an uncomfortable feeling through Takatsuki. Saori had always been so mature seeming, it makes sense she would be more experienced in adult matters. But still..

Saori nipped her lip in frustration as she finally unbuckled his pants. Slowly, too slowly, she pulled them down exposing thin legs to the somewhat cooler air.

Takatsuki frowned. He couldn't hide himself from either of them._ "I won't be able to satisfy her. He's probably done her dozens of times and I'm just a virgin. I don't even have a dick."_

Manicured fingers grazed over Takatsuki's thighs, sending shivers down his spine and increasing his arousal. He needed to stop this before it was too late.

"...Chiba."

The girl in question looked up into his eyes once more. It was rare to see a side of her besides the normal, asocial one but at this moment it was like it never existed. Her eyes were wide and shining with curiosity like they used to as grade schoolers.

The words were left on Takatsuki's tongue. His cheeks flushed an even brighter red. How embarrassing.

With a kiss Saori sealed away whatever worries Takatsuki had. They would probably regret this and it would come to bite them eventually but that was in the future. All that mattered now was who would make the next move.


End file.
